Integrated circuit (IC) devices including, for example, logic and/or memory devices continue to scale to smaller sizes. The shrinking of transistor sizing and/or spacing may increase variation in performance parameters resulting in a degraded VCC-min, which may be a minimum voltage at which an IC device can reliably operate.